Corpse Party: Survival
by alexjp1203
Summary: Some old characters and some new ones find themselves trapped in the forbidden Heavenly Host. Their main goal: Survive. P.S. I'll try to upload new chapters every couple of days. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** The ****Chase**

I had no idea what was wrong with her. She just kept on running and running. I called out for her but she didn't listen. Of course, me being an idiot, I ran after her.

"Hey," I yelled almost at the top of my lungs because I was so aggravated from calling her over and over and over again.

"I'm friendly I promise!" I couldn't tell if she didn't hear me or just didn't want to.

"Just come over here already! You're bleeding pretty badly from your arm!"

"I gotta admit," I thought, "she's pretty fast. The only reason I'm keeping up with her was because of the trail of blood she was leaving behind. I mean there was blood everywhere but hers was the freshest."

"Jeez," I though to myself while running after her.

"W-what am I saying?! I sound like one of those evil ghosts that are haunting the school."

For some odd reason I stopped. I thought of why I was running again and countinued. Not knowing I was running as super-human speed, I started lecturing myself.

"You're such an idiot! Oh God, where did she go, where did she go? You always lose your focus for no apparent rea-"

All of a sudden I heard a thud coming from the hall to the right of me.

"That has to be her!" I exclaimed.

As I started running down the hallway, I heard screaming. Possibly from the same girl that I was looking for. The hallway seemed endless, which got me mad, and then I realized I was running super quickly.

"Wow," I though to myself. "I'm going pretty fast! Let me just not let that distract me and countinue!"

When I finally reached the end of the hall, everything went in slow motion. I was the only one who wasn't. I turned my head and what I saw was horrifying.

I saw a Senior High School Student just dig his knife into the girls' wound and twist it a little. Of course she yelled from pain, fear, and just confusion.

It was wierd the details I saw. He was clear. The Senior High School Student, I could see right through him. Then it hit me.

He was a ghost.

Oh yeah and one thing I forgot to mention, I'm terrified of ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuff gets pretty intense for the main character. If you're not a fan of cursing or violence sorry in advance.

**Chapter** **2****: The Realization**

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed when I kicked him with full force after running off a wall.

The Senior High Student flew back a couple of feet. Then, he sprung up and smiled at me.

It wasn't any normal smile though. He had hatred and evil written all over his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The ghost said dropping his knife and looking directly at me.

"Hey," the ghost suddenly looked at the girl. "Is this your boyfriend or something?"

She didn't answer. And I couldn't blame her. I could see that she was starting to lose consciousness. The loss of blood probably. Or maybe the fact that she was being attacked by a ghost.

He then got mad at the fact that she didn't respond so he picked her up by the neck and started slapping her.

"ANSWER-" Slap. "ME-" Slap. "WH-"

I couldn't bare to see her get hit anymore so I gathered up all courage that I had left and went to go uppercut him.

The moment my fist made contact with his jaw, there it was again. Everything but me was in slow motion. I saw the girl falling and the ghost fly up into the air. So I quickly punched him as hard as I could in his chest.

Just as I turned around to catch the girl and the ghost him the ground, everything was back to normal. That is, everything was at a normal pace.

"C'mon," I said to the girl in my arms, "Let me get you out of here."

All of a sudden, I heard wild laughter coming from behind me. It sounded like if someone had just gone insane.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! That was a pretty hard hit! Woooh!"

To my surprise, he looked amused. As if he liked it when I hit him.

"You're a pretty tough guy! Hahaha!" The ghost kept on laughing.

"Uuunfortunately, it won't be THAT easy to get away from me. For I am the one and only Kizami Yuu-"

"Look, I don't give a shit who you are, just get out of here before you get hurt. Alright?" I said pretty pissed off at that moment.

"You?! Hurt me?! HAHAHAHA! Never. You got balls to interrupt me like that. To bad someone oughta teach you a lesson." The ghost said suddenly running towards me.

I tried to move out of the way but I wasn't able to. I suddenly started to lose my consciousness, too. But I fought it. I had to.

Just then I tried to get up I saw the finger of the ghost waving.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't do that. Let's play a game. It's called 'Wait Until I Kill Her or Try To Stop Me Without Moving'. Rules are simple. Wait until I kill her or try to stop me without moving."

"N-no! Please don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" I said basically giving myself up for a girl I didn't even know.

"Awww. But where's the fun in that?" The ghost said happily. "Shall we begin?"

He slowly started to make his was to her wound. Then, he jammed his fingers into it and started telling me what he felt.

"Hmm.. I feel muscles and wait is th-"

She suddenly woke up and started screaming cause of the pain.

"Heheh. Good morning sleepy-head. I was just checki-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I said as I saw this black mist or air swirl around me. I didn't take caution to that. It was getting thicker and thicker. Either I was losing my consciousness or the mist was too thick to see through.

"That's more like it!" The ghost screamed as if he was happy.

"Now it's my turn. Hope you're ready!"

The same thing was happening to him. The black mist started swirling around him.

I thought that was wierd cause he's a ghost and I wasn't.

Then I noticed that I started levitating. I had no idea what was happening. All I knew is that I was charging at him.

The last thing I saw was him go flying towards a wall and then say,

"You're probably the strongest ghost I've met so far. To bad I'm even stronger!" The ghost had the same smile on his face.

"Wait what?!" I said super confused. "Me a g-ghost?!"

Then it hit me:

Me running at superhuman speed  
Me actually hitting a ghost  
Everything being in slow motion  
The levitation  
The black mist that only appeared around ghosts

"Oh my God," I said in surprise, "I-I'm d-dead! And I'm a ghost!"

And at that point I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna apologize in advance for the lack of chapters. I was on a trip for a week so I'm really sorry. Here we find out the truth and a little backstory on out main character.

**Chapter ****3:**** Who Saved****Who?**

All I remember from that moment is me falling to the floor and getting hit right in the face repeatedly by the ghost Kizami Yuuy...

Oh yeah that's right, I interrupted him while he was "introducing" himself.

Next thing I knew I woke up I'm some room that had a two beds. I was in one of them.

I shot up and looked around for the girl. I had no ideas why I was running after her in the first place. Aside from helping her. All I knew is that she was important and I HAD to help her get out of this place.

"Good," I said really relived when I saw that she was lying next to me. "It's a little wierd so I'm gonna get off of the bed so if she wake up she wouldn't freak out cause there was a... A ghost lying next to her."

Just saying those words sent a chill down my spine.

"How did I die?" I wondered "I mean I remember falling then passing out. Then waking up and walking around and saw the girl already with the cut in her arm. C-could it be that died from impact?... I really can't think of that now," I said suddenly said stopping my thoughts. "I need to tend to her arm."

Her arm wasn't bandaged and still had blood spilling out. Thankfully not at the rate from before.

That still worried me. So I crawled over and went to check her pulse. It was a bit abnormal but it was a pulse after all. Her loss of blood must've done a number on her.

"Let me try to look for someth- AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" I yelled "Shit my head! Why does my head hurt so much?"

The pain was unbearable. It's like if someone had used me for a hammer and continuously banged my head against the floor.

"Ack! Why won't this pain stop! Whatever! I NEED to find cloth, alcohol, and bandages. Possibly sewing materials to close that wound of hers."

The room was probably a nurses office or am infirmary of some sort.

As I was walking around, something caught my eye. Something was flashing from the corner of the room. When I went to go pick it up, it was a cell phone. It had it's camera facing towards me and I saw myself.

"I look pretty normal." I said to myself,"Usually you could see what happened to the ghosts. L-like how they died."

"M-maybe it was..." I heard a voice that I hadn't heard before. She gulped before she said anything else.

"Brain damadge?"

I turned to see where the voice was coming from. To my surprise, it was the girl that I was following. She was lying down but heard everything that I said.

"W-when did you wake up?!" I said. I needed her to answer so I could see how much more blood she lost.

"You startled me after you screamed. I didn't say anything cause I thought I could hear you're plan to kill me or something."

"Huh?" I said shocked and confused at the same time.

What did she mean by 'plan to kill me'?

"Uhh.. Plan to k-kill you?"

"Yeah... I thought every ghost in this hellhole was evil. That's why I ran away from you when I first saw you. I'm really sorry Azuma, I thought you were evil too."

I looked around to make sure she was talking to me.

"Azu-who? Who is that?"

"That's you! You're name is Azuma. Uhh we're in the same class... We're dating actually... You... You don't remember?"

I was really confused at that moment. Then I realized I didn't remember my name. Or anything as a matter if fact all that I remembered was chasing after her.

"Did you save me, Azuma?" She asked with a slightly confused face.

"No. I thought you saved me."

Then we just stayed there, with our eyes locked, in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait again. My phone broke and I just got it fixed. Anyways, "Azuma" is still talking to his girlfriend while trying to find medical supplies. And, a new character is introduced from the old Corpse Party games. If you don't like talking so much, sorry. There's gonna be lots of things going on in future chapters so spoiler alert! Azuma and Kizami have a rematch of the century. Not now though so don't get your hopes up.

**Chapter** **4**: **The**** Darkening**

"So Azuma," the girl suddenly "you don't remember anything?"

"Sorry to say it, but no. Nothing..."

I felt really bad for her cause:

I didn't remember her.  
I'm her boyfriend and I'm dead. So I guess I'm her ex boyfriend now.  
She's my ex and she's stuck in this hell hole.  
She still has that wound.

"Well I'll give you sort of a reminder."

"My name is Sora. We were dating for about three years and were talking about our future together. Then you asked me if I wanted to get married."

I turned around automatically. I had no idea that she wasn't just my girlfriend. I mean dating for three years is a pretty big thing but still.

"So does that mean that you're my fiancé?" I asked cause I couldn't say anything else.

"Future. You're future fiancé. You gave me a promise ring which is right- here."

Sora pulled it out and it was the most beautiful ring I saw. It was a gold ring but with little diamonds evenly spaced.

"I-it's beautiful." I told her.

I never knew I had that much money. I mean I guess I do.

"You come from a pretty rich family. You don't like being spoiled which is why you work. A lot. And, you moved out of your parents house like 3 months ago and bought your own apartment with your own money. Then you asked me to move in with you." The girl then blushed. "Most guys aren't like you."

"Well most guys aren't dead." I said snapping at her.

She gasped. And I felt really bad.

"Look," I said with my head hung low. "I'm sorry. I'm just pretty mad that I'm..."

I didn't want to say the word. I really hated saying that word. Especially since it applies to me.

"What dead?" Sora said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah. I had no idea. Which means I had no chance in getting out of here." I then looked straight at her.

"You do. Which is why I need to protect you. First things first, taking care of that wound."

I turned around and continued to search for medical supplies. I didn't want her to see, but I was blushing. She probably was too.

"Ah, here it is!" I suddenly said when I found found cloth and bandages. Doesn't look like there's any alcohol. Sorry."

As I turned around I saw that Sora was standing up.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I screamed at her.

"I-I-I just," she was trying to say something but I could tell that she was really dizzy and needed help.

"C'mon," I said to her. "Sit down. I don't want you to get hu-"

The sound of her body hitting the floor made my heart drop.

"No,no,No,NO,NO! SORA!" I screamed.

I freaked out when I saw a small pool of blood forming from her head area. I felt myself getting heavier and the same black mist starting to form around me.

"Stop!" I screamed "I can't get into this rampage, evil stage. I need to protect her!"

As soon as I picked her up, again I freaked out.

"H-how can I feel this?!"

I saw the blood running down my fingers and noticed all of cuts that she had on her body.

"BUT ALL SHE DID WAS FALL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME!"

Instead of taking care of the real issue I had, I started taking my anger out on everything around me. Knocking down almost everything I'm my way I threw one of the beds without looking.

When I didn't hear any thuds or crashing, I turned around to see what would of happened.

The bed would of hit Sora directly if someone didn't save her. It was a girl. A young girl who was pretty small and no older than 16.

The girl had amber eyes and long brown hair styled on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She also had a white barette on the left side of her head.

"That could of ended pretty badly," the girl said.

"Luckily I was here. You're not one of the bad ghosts, are you?"

She was putting down the bed. That's when I noticed that she blocked it and saved Sora.

"Uh.. No. I'm not. I need to protect her and I lost it a little. I'm Azuma. I really don't know my last name. I lost my memory and died here."

"Oh. I'm Shinohara Seiko." She said looking down at Sora.

"We should probably start taking care of her. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. We should." I replied.

Guys, I need your help. I really don't know how to continue the story. If you guys could just leave some comments with some suggestions, maybe I'll use them. Or, if you want me to kill this story, I have an idea for another story based on the original Corpse Party characters. Thanks guys ;D!


End file.
